wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Silvermoon City
Blood elves | base = Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods | leader = Lor'themar Theron | factions = Horde | rewards = Hawkstrider mounts (rare and epic) }} : For the realms of the same name, see US Server Silvermoon or European Server Silvermoon *Population: Unknown. Silvermoon City is the capital of the blood elves, located in the northeastern part of the Eversong Woods within the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The breathtaking capital city of the blood elves may rival the dwarven capital of Ironforge as the world's oldest, still standing, capital. Recently rebuilt from the devastating blow dealt by the evil Prince Arthas, the city houses the largest population of blood elves left on Azeroth. Silvermoon today is only the eastern half of the original city; the western half was almost completely destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War. Falconwing Square, the second blood elf town, is the only part of western Silvermoon remaining in blood elf control. The Dead Scar (the path taken by Arthas Menethil and his undead army on the quest to resurrect Kel'Thuzad, which carves through all of Eversong Woods) separates the rebuilt Silvermoon from the ruins of the western half. Interestingly, the Ruins of Silvermoon house no Undead, instead they contain Wretched and malfunctioning Arcane Guardians. As it stands, what remains of Silvermoon City is still bigger than other Horde cities. History [[image:High_Elf_Establishment1.jpg|thumb|Silvermoon in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos]] The city of Silvermoon was founded by the high elves to be their capital after their arrival in Lordaeron thousands of years ago. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Kaldorei Empire and interwoven with the natural topopgraphy of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon "), the ruling body of the high elves was also based here. Across a stretch of ocean to the north is the island that contains the Sunwell. Silvermoon stood for millenia, during the second war the city itself was left relatively unscathed, however, in the third war the Death Knight Arthas led the Scourge into the city, attacking it on his quest to reach the Sunwell. The High Elven King and the Convocation were slain and the majority of the population killed. Scourge forces held the city for a time but abandoned it after the depleting of its resources. Though the city was attacked by the Scourge the undead left the buildings mainly intact. For a time the city was a ghost town empty except for dead plants, the occasional body sprawled across the cobblestones and mournful elven spirits. The only visitors to the city were treasure hunters in search of any valuable artifacts that the elves left behind before they deserted the city, but the ghosts of Silvermoon's past inhabitants made stealing difficult. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Silvermoon has become the capital of the blood elves. Following the events of the Sunwell Trilogy Silvermoon was retaken by the blood elves with the aid of new magics taught to them by Grand Magister Rommath returned from Outland with the teachings of Prince Kael'thas, and the secret protection of Anveena avatar of the Sunwell. With the new powers the blood elves reconstructed the eastern half of the city restoring it to much of it's former glory, the western half, however, still lies in ruins in the hands of the wretched. What happened to the ghosts of the high elves that haunted the ancient halls, is not yet known. A great deal of arcane energy has been used. Chained crystals, full to the top with harnessed magic, now dot the city and power up all the various magical contrivance, including many floating spires and castles. Since the blood elves are cut off from the rest of civilization by the dangerous Plaguelands, an Orb of Translocation has been made connecting Silvermoon to Undercity. Magically-automated guardians constantly remind everyone in the city of the of the blood elves' leader and savior, Prince Kael'thas, by reciting lines of carefully-worded propaganda. This helps prevent the blood elven denizens of the city from forgetting to whom they owe their absolute loyalty. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall The blood elves are trapped in a struggle with their hunger for magic, caught between mastering this desire or letting it master them, and the duality of Silvermoon reflects their inner struggle. One side ruined, one side restored to its former glory; magnificent on the outside, lingering darkness on the inside. Small details like floating flowerpots and the omnipresent glowing green crystals further underline the idea that the rulers of this city are completely drunk on magic. But the truly interesting insights reveal themselves when players look closer at what is going on in Silvermoon City. Beyond the luscious avenues, behind the rich billowing curtains, lie dark and gloomy interiors, and those who explore the other side of Silvermoon City may find that the city's beautiful façade serves only to hide the true, more-sinister side of the city... Areas thumb|307px|Map of Silvermoon The inhabited half of the city is arranged into separate but linked areas that each carry a unique feel. * The Shepherd's Gate (main gate) * Walk of Elders (area just beyond main gate) * The Bazaar (large trade area northwest of Walk of Elders) ** The Sanctum (slave labor) * The Royal Exchange (second large trade area northeast of Walk of Elders) * Murder Row (seedy area north of Walk of Elders) ** The Sanctum (Warlock guild) * Farstriders' Square (military district north of the Royal Exchange) * Court of the Sun (royal district beyond Murder Row and the Royal Exchange) ** Sunfury Spire (the royal palace) *** Inner Sanctum (Undercity teleport beyond the throne room) Notable characters Lor'themar Theron is the Regent of Quel'Thalas and leader of the blood elves on Azeroth in Prince Kael'thas' absence. Halduron Brightwing is Silvermoon's new Ranger-General, and is the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth. Grand Magister Rommath is the leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and is a fiercely loyal servant to Kael'thas. M'uru is the Naaru that the blood elves captured and is the source of the blood knight's power in the Light. He can be found beneath the Paladin trainers area, where he is watched over by Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, who is behind the idea, and Lady Liadrin, who volunteered to be the first ever blood knight. For a complete list of characters, see list of Silvermoon NPCs. Quests :''See also: Silvermoon City questing guide Points of interest The following points of interest are to be found in Silvermoon City: * Two banks * Two auction houses * Two inns * 11 mailboxes * The flight master can be found outside the city gates * An Orb of Translocation (found in the Inner Sanctum, Sunfury Spire), allowing instant teleportation to the Undercity. Transportation Currently, the only flight path connected to Silvermoon is the one between Tranquillien in Ghostlands and the capital itself. In the Inner Sanctum of the Sunfury Spire is an Orb of Translocation which provides a free teleport to the Ruins of Lordaeron above Undercity, allowing easy access to Zeppelin Tower in Tirisfal Glades. Notes, tips, and additional info * Sorim Lightsong is the quest giver for the repeatable runecloth quest that must be completed by non-blood elf Horde players in order to obtain the possibility of riding hawkstriders, the mount of the blood elf race. He actually makes a joke about this when spoken to, saying "You just want a hawkstrider, don't you?" * As a tribute to the first blood elf to hit level 67 during the beta, the paladin trainer Bachi was named after the player Bachi, the first blood elf Paladin to hit the then-level cap of 67. * The city's guards, 'Silvermoon City Guardians' use a distinctly different model than other male blood elves, made to resemble the Spellbreakers of old Quel'Thalas with tall shields and large glaives. This is because they are based off the older blood elf model, which were replaced with the currently-used models. * Reputation with Silvermoon City can also be obtained as of patch 2.0.1 through any quest which gives Horde reputation. This includes all turn-in quests in Alterac Valley. Blood elf NPCs have also been placed across Azeroth since patch 2.0.1 who offer quests which give Silvermoon City reputation. Known blood elf NPC questgivers are: **Brackenwall Village (250 rep) **Kargath (250 rep) **The Bulwark (2 quests, 600 rep) **Grom'gol Base Camp (2 quests, 500 rep) **Freewind Post (2 quests, 500 rep) **Stonard (250 rep) Gallery Image:WalkofElders1.jpg|Walk of Elders, Silvermoon City. Image:WalkofElders3.jpg|Walk of Elders is the causeway one enters immediately after passing the gate of Silvermoon. Image:WalkofElders2.jpg|The guild master and tabard vendor are to be found at the Walk of Elders. Image:SunfuryCourt2.jpg|Sunfury Spire seen through the fountain at the court. Image:SunfuryCourt1.jpg|The Court of the Sun is the area just outside Sunfury Spire. Image:SunfuryInnerSanctum.jpg|The Inner Sanctum incorporates the device teleporting one to Undercity. Sunfury Spire of Silvermoon is the location of the city's leaders: Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath and Halduron Brightwing. Image:TheRoyalExchange1.jpg|The Royal Exchange Auction House, one of the auction houses located in the capital city of the blood elves. Image:TheRoyalExchange2.jpg|The Exchange incorporates an auction house as well as the jewelcrafting trainer. Image:TheBazaar2.jpg|The northern section of the Bazaar is the location of the tailoring trainer, the fireworks and one of the three armor vendors. Image:TheBazaar1.jpg|The Bazaar - armor, weapons and reagent vendors are found here as well as the second inn. Image:FarstridersSquare1.jpg|Farstriders' Square hosts crafting trainers in the blacksmithing, mining and engineering areas of professions... Image:FarstridersSquare2.jpg|...as well as bow and gun vendors, Paladin and Hunter trainers along with the battlemasters of the city. Image:BankofSilvermoon.jpg|The Bank of Silvermoon, the Bazaar, - one of the two banks of the city. Image:WayfarersRestSMInn.jpg|Wayfarer's Rest, second inn of Silvermoon, situated at the Bazaar. Image:TheSanctum.jpg|The Sanctum, downstairs in an alcove of Murder Row, Warlock and demon trainers. Image:MurderRow3.jpg|The Rogues' section of Murder Row. Image:MurderRow1.jpg|Murder Row, Silvermoon's equivalent to the Drag of Orgrimmar. Image:SilvermoonWinterVeil.jpg|Winter Veil in Silvermoon. Category:Eversong Woods Category:City:Silvermoon Category:Cities Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Burning Crusade Category:Articles with galleries Category:Horde Factions